


Call him; Mutt, Mongrel, Hound... He's still Obito's.

by PervertiMoron (RomantiMoron)



Series: Naruto AUs [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hunting, Konoha Forest, M/M, Multi, Rituals, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomantiMoron/pseuds/PervertiMoron
Summary: The Were-Creatures of the Ancient Forest have a system and Hierarchy.WereWolvesWereFoxesWereDogsSo an Omega Wolf should be pretty well off.Too bad he's only 30% Wolf and 20% Dog. However, It's the other 50% which is the real Issue; It's Human.





	Call him; Mutt, Mongrel, Hound... He's still Obito's.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so you prolly don't care, but if U R nosy:  
> WOLF CLANS: Ave Size = 20  
> Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju (dead) , Namikaze (dead) , Hatake (1)  
> FOX CLANS: Ave Size = 30 - 45  
> Nara (sm) , Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Kurama, Uzumaki  
> DOG CLANS: Ave Size = 30 - 50  
> Inuzuka, Lee, Shimura, Izumo,
> 
> I know Foxes are solitary animals but screw biology (Zoology) for the sake of writing.  
> Ps, Smell indicated personality and compatibility. I don't have time to screw around with falling in love.
> 
> THIS IS ONLY AN EDITED VERSION, SAME STORY AS BEFORE

Kakashi was, without trying to be rude, a mutt. And within Konoha’s forest, a place where many supernatural things took place, mutts were not well liked. It was a wild and untamed place and only Were-Creatures and spirits could venture. But, even these wild creatures had a society. They had hierarchy. Hierarchy within hierarchy in fact.  
Wolves were the most feared, foxes in close second and dogs not far behind. The Konoha Forest was known and feared, forbidden even for it’s were-folk. In particular, the Were-Canidae. Canidae, being the latin for the dog family, well… it explained the howling the villages feared whenever they ventured too close.  
Of course, the most famous of these, the WereWolves, were the most feared however their numbers had dwindled and been cut off in blood when the forest had been swept by Were-Hunters. Cruel humans who carried weapons of silver and made the orange leaves run crimson. Stories of their ghost hunting the dead trees used by omegas to frighten their pups into obedience and give them pride in their families who fought the war and drove out each and every man and women to came with the intent to slay.  
But with so few numbers, all blood Were blood had been tainted by human. Even the Uchiha, proud black wolves, had a little human taint in their blood.  
Kakashi however, although a part or at least once a part of one of the great wolf clans; Hatake now extinct, had human in his blood. The Hatake had been Artic wolves, known for beautiful stark white fur, powerful grey eyes and as warriors. Sadly, numbers had fallen to just one, Sakumo Hatake who had been only 60% white wolf or there about. The rest had been dog. He had fallen in love with a woman, a human woman, from a nearby village. She had lived with him on the edge of the forest and bared him a young son.  
However, tragic as it was, a human body could not safely bare a Were-Child like an omega was able, so she had passed in childbirth, too exhausted. Leaving her tiny son alone with only an empty husk of a father. Kakashi had been a pale grey, almost silver-white. He was 50% human and would be scorned and hated for it. Feared even, for what the hunters did to their forest.  
At five, Kakashi also lost his father. He was without the werewolf’s protection, and for many years was very alone. His only confident, who he barely spoke a word to was only talked at, was the Namikaze but he too had died in mysterious circumstances. He had learnt from this Were, and become a fearsome warrior and hunter. He was fast, deadly so and agile. But he had never looked like it.  
He hid his face behind scarves and wrappings. Where a dog’s spiky fur looked roguish and fun, Kakashi’s looked matted, and weak. He human eyes were feared, and they did not have the same night visions of those with purer forest blood. They scared the Were-Creatures, with their calculating and lazy stare, it was a look many of the hunters had possessed.  
Wilf a wolf he had long sinewy legs built for speed, but on him. He appeared too thin, too weak. Without a pack it was harder to get big prey, stuff with any real nutrients. Instead he had to hunt small game, rabbits and birds. He could fish, but the lake and river never gave much bigger than a trout. There was little point.  
He was called Mutt, Mongrel and Hound.  
Despite insults, his position in the forest. He was still one of the most dangerous Were-Creatures. He had a sort of ruthlessness in the way he talked and hunted his prey, the way he fought off competition and kept the Were-Creatures of the desert and the Were-Felidae (Were-Cats) of the mist away from their trees.  
He gained more scars through his methods. One through his eye, across his back and shoulders. Through his lips and over his arms.  
But he survived.  
And he lived like the other Were of the forest, his body changed with waxing and waning with the moon, their powers grew with the full moon and gave with the new, and Kakashi was no different.  
It was only with the blue moon, near autumn’s end where he truly struggled with his lonesomeness.  
It was this time when Were-creatures seeked a life partner, a mate and there was simply nobody who would even be attracted to a mutt like him. Kakashi did like the moon though, beautiful blooding in the indigo sky, which right now was still orange with the sun. Tonight, it would call to him, as the moon did to all Canidae, it made his fur buzz with warmth and he could listen to the howling and singing of the packs.  
Although, always from the safety of his own porch. Like how the pups, too young for such would be kept safely within their clan’s compounds and small villages. The Hatake compound had been over grown for many years now, with ivy and prickles. He once believed he could fill it with his own family but he had long outgrown such childish notions as those.  
Now, he lived in a small cabin. The fire crackling as he opened the paper sliding doors, stained with the setting sun. He slung his catch- a hare- over onto a hook above the fire to dry. His sleeping roll the only comfortable place to sit, cushioned by moss and springy branches below that to added comfort. Hanging from the beams were animal skins of water and herbal remedies, something he used often.  
With a heavy sigh he sank onto the roll. Twiddling his thumbs as he tried to fight of the raging omega inside him, the urge to prowl free under the moon. It only grew as the sun sank, burying the room in warm red light through the paper screens of his home.  
His attention turned to the hare, wondering if he had time to skin it before the moon warped her power over him and sent him fleeing into the night. His life was lonely, he ate alone, hunted alone. It was against his biology, his nature to have no pack. Yet, he tried to find no alternative.  
He breathed deeply, hoping to clear his mind. But from his open door, all he could smell were the pheromones of Alphas and Omegas, it was too hard to act against the natural pull. He had it his prime age and his body knew it. All he wanted to do, was to race under the silver moonlight. Flex muscles under thick fur and feel the blood in his veins thrum to the wind pounding into his ears.  
He stretched as his bones cracked. Ears shifted up his skull and his nose painlessly grew into a white scarred snout so he had to tear away his mask and shrug off his dark grey kimono.  
There, were he had stood, was now a white Canid. Beautiful in his own way, but ragged and worn. He nosed the paper door open more, already left just a tad so his Were-Form could get through.  
He nosed the rest of his door open, and slipped out into the night air. He attempted to close the door after him, but without possible thumbs it was proving too difficult.  
His porch was small, perfect for looking out over the forest valley and the great river that carved for its second. For a moment, he could pretend he was happy simply looking out over the landscape while listening to the crescendo. Kakashi joined the song, a tremendous howl sending ravens from the trees above scattering into the sky. Violet, now turning a midnight blue.  
The moon had risen, silver, eerie and great, staring down at her subjects. He pricked his ears before leaping from his porch into the forest growth below, racing under the misty ferns and into the deeper forest.  
Weaving his way around any gatherings of clans or Were Creatures on their own, why search, when he was a mutt. Nobody wanted a mutt as a mate, so he would not try to search. Instead he would deal with his body’s chemistry by fighting it off with excessive running. His paws swept over the ground, on corners around trees he threw up leaves in his wake. Red and crimson in colour and when they danced back to the ground he would’ve already disappeared into the mist swamped forest.  
Now, that the sun’s last rays were leaving, lanterns were turning on in the trees above, fed by fire spirits they glowed and filled the air with, according to Jiraiha’s scrolls, a romantic atmosphere. Kakashi, although he hated to admit, was a romantic at heart. The thought of reading out loud what everyone assumed to be erotica made him blush and drop his ears in embarrassment. Filled to the brim with sappy drivel and star-crossed lovers.  
He veered away from a Foxs’ scent, omega, but he still did not wish to run into a pure Were-Creature. Although most had some human blood, it was nowhere near the 50% Kakashi carried lead over his shoulders. 15% seemed to be the maximum to keep ones transformed hierarchical position. Without that human 50, Kakashi would be on par with a highly ranked fox. With it, he was below the lowest, lower than the dogs who were still well off. His own personal shame came from having no pack.  
It made him weak. Magical power declining the longer he spent away from anyone.  
It was the same case for Naruto, a young red fox, with no family. Kakashi had thought, many times of adopting the young Uzumaki however, for all he knew, his Mutt status could rub off on Naruto’s. He would not like that.  
He skidded around a thicket of brambles, scaring a rabbit into racing away from him. He itched to give chase but a crack in the ferns to his left stopped him. Immediately he stopped breathing through his nose, he had recognised Alpha but no more.  
He could not risk finding another attractive, nor would he put himself through instant rejection. The dark fur of the alpha hid him better from Kakashi’s more human eyes, than it did against any other Canidae, but once he stepped into the patch of moonlight Kakashi could size him up; if Kakashi had gotten too close to a potential courting the Alpha could view him as a threat, therefore, Kakashi had to step carefully. He could scent no Omega nearby, but blocking his scenting abilities to avoid any form of, Kakashi shuddered at the thought - Attraction - made it harder to tell.  
Kakashi felt his muscles go rigid as the wolf stepped forward, closer. His eyes diluted in curiosity, lifting his muzzle to scent the air. Kakashi stepped backwards just once. He hadn’t spoken to Canidae in many years, at least not to those his own age! He had spoken to pups who did not know to fear him but that was all. They did not smell his humanness.  
This alpha was young, a little older than him but not by much. He stood tall, black fur gleaming under the moonlight and crimson red eyes glinting mischievously.  
Kakashi stepped backwards, further this time. Fur fluffing up as the alpha swung his head to stare at Kakashi, who’s ears flattened in fright. He snarled a warning and backed up, hunches brushing a tree trunk as he almost stumbled over a root. Kakashi had no plan to join in this little mating game this year. He stepped back again, over the root this time. Tail lashing to balance himself.  
He knew his scent carrying his DNA and personality, the alpha would scoff and turn away. His tail hung somewhere between his legs to be submissive or high above to scare him off.  
Somehow, Kakashi doubted that this alpha was easily spooked. The alpha took two faster steps forward, allowing himself into Kakashi’s space.  
“Hound?” He spoke, slowly, as if unsure. Still sniffing the air.  
“Call me what you will,” Kakashi snarled, “I’ll be going.” He turned on his heel about to stalk back into the trees.  
“no,” The alpha said, surprisingly dorky. “I meant, Hound, a white pup… Nobody knew your name, so… My mother, she called you a hound, we didn’t know what it meant then, so it stuck. I-I’m sorry.” The alpha trotted after him, forcing Kakashi to move away a little, not that the black wolf noticed. “Do you remember me?”  
Kakashi turned to stare him down, “Can’t say I do.” His eyes narrowed, hating the way he couldn’t physically look down on the wolf, he, being bigger than him by at least an inch or two in height alone. Kakashi hunched his shoulders and continued his slow walk into the trees.  
“hey!” he heard the alpha squawk indignantly. Trotted to catch up and still Kakashi continued his determined journey home. Around the brambled he could break into a run. “I’m Obito!” He introduced himself, once he was walking at Kakashi’s side. “What’s your name? Like I mean, your real name?”  
Kakashi sighed heavily, turning a cold glare to him, “I have no need for one.” He looked ahead and heading with new found resolve to the brambles.  
“oh…” Obito appeared lost for a moment. “But you have one, right?”  
Kakashi stopped, desperately trying not to claw the moron over the head. “It’s Kakashi,” He muttered, “Now, leave me alone.” He shouldered past the Uchiha who had tried to peer in his face again. Stupid Alpha. Kakashi stalked through the mist, tail high and fluffed up with the rest of his fur in irritation. Shouldering past ferns, dropped with dew that now rested on his white fur.  
Obito stood for a moment, watching as Kakashi stomped away into the mist and grinned. All wolfie teeth showing stark against his black fur. His eyes followed every fluid movement beneath a stunning and adorably messy white pelt. His personality was fierce, however. Obito felt a thrill up his spine and bounded eagerly after the omega, clearing the huge gnarled roots of an oak, following that yummy scent. He could see the white creature padding away and picked up speed to catch up, letting out an amused huff when the other canid jumped, fur ruffling along his shoulders. The omega snarled a warning and burst into speed, racing away through the forest. Obito leapt after him, he doubted the omega wanted to be chased and hunted, but there was no way Obito could leave such a tasty meal alone.  
He struggled to keep up with the omega, he was smaller and very fast. Obito couldn’t help salivating as he watched the omega slip through the trees. Silent as a ghost.  
Suddenly the omega darting around a large rose bush and took off. Darting ahead and away through the trees. He was fast, but it was a common known fact that those who lacked speed had stamina. That was true for a wolf like Obito, and on a night like tonight, when scents were more powerful than ever; Obito would have no trouble hunting his quarry down.  
He slowed to lope through the forest, paws thrumming against the dirt and leaves. He thought of the snow that would soon hit these part, and how stunning the -hopefully his- omega would look, disappearing into a blanket of snow the same colour as himself. Leaping through drifts, fur all fluffy against the cold. The thought made him giddy.  
If only the omega would stop and talk and scent him! See how perfect their scents were for each other, her perfect they were for each other. A flash of silver and white ahead, where the omega had slowed to a trot. Still jumpy, judging from how his tail was twitching.  
Obito sprinted to catch up, skidding into the clearing and pouring leaves into the omega’s face, who scrambled out of the way. Eye wide and angry.  
“HI!” Obito chirped loudly. “That was fun!”  
Kakashi continued to glare, growl rumbling low in his throat. “What do you want? Uchiha?” His tail lashed, twice as thick as it was before. Somehow, that little scare tactic just made Obito want to snuggle up with the omega and kiss him senseless.  
Obito shrugged, trying to bring on any alpha qualities he could to get this omega to understand; He was interested! “I thought that obvious.” He half purred, the moon was getting higher now, reaching its peak, it was prime time to try and woo somebody, when pheromones were heavy and clouding inhibitors.  
Kakashi did a double take and blinked, forcing the shiver that echoed from his stomach back down where he could ignore that little reaction. “Um… Why?” He asked grumpily, obviously unused to what Obito could only hope to pass at some form of courting.  
Obito cocked his head to the side, trotting closer. “you smell… really good.” He cursed his lack of suave aptitudes. Desperately searching for some way to successfully compliment the creature in front of him.  
“uh…” Kakashi shifted and looked away, seemingly struggling with such a concept that his scent could be good to anyone, that was actually the case and Kakashi was wondering whether the wolf was alright… in the head. Or uh nose. His eyes grew a little wider when Obito decided to screw being suave, because it really wasn’t him, and step closer.  
Sighing he spoke, “As in compatibility, as in mating,” He growled the last word. Watching in interest as Kakashi’s own pupils dilated, grey almost unseen compared to black. White fur flattening along his dipped spine. His scent spiked, just a little. Making Obito shiver in delight. He was Shy.  
Obito would never have pegged, cold, face hiding grumpy little Hound -uh Kakashi- as Shy! Out of reach cold Kakashi. Was… cute. “I-I…” The omega let out a small stutter, eyes flicking to the sky, to Obito to the side and then repeating. Tail twitching with nerves. Legs tense to run.  
Obito stepped forwards, brushing his nose along Kakashi’s locked jaw. Sniffing that wonderful scent. The soft but spiky fur tickling him. He listened carefully to Kakashi’s body, he was holding his breath, heart pounding. Obito let out a breathless chuckle, burying his nose deep into white fur. “Breath,” He growled, humming into the fur to calm the omega.  
Kakashi took a deep breath and almost choked on the deliciously tasty pheromones that danced in the air. Sinking his own nose into Obito’s rich dark fur. “Good?” Obito murmured softly.  
“Y’know.. I’m…”  
“Significantly human?” Obito whispered, “Who cares when you smell like that.”  
Kakashi shivered, pressing his nose back into the black fur. Obito continued sniffing down Kakashi’s side, pressing his nose against his ribs, stomach and hip bone, making Kakashi jump at the bold move. Obito laughed, pressed his side against Kakashi’s as he sat down, leaning up and licking clear those damn dew droplets that had sat there for too long. Kakashi flinched slightly, turning to look at him with a wide embarrassed look.  
Kakashi sat down, pressing back against Obito’s side. Obito grinned down at him, before staring up at the moon and howling powerfully into the night. Echoing up through the trees, Kakashi joined in a moment later, feeling the heat coil up through his bones and warm him to his ear tips. The sound died into silence and Obito turned to smile at him, ears pricked and waiting. Kakashi stood, a little shaky on his legs but backed away from Obito, casting an almost sinful look at the alpha, who gulped.  
Kakashi ducked backwards under a fern, leading Obito somewhere a little more private. There was a reason Kakashi’s favourite novels had an age limit. 

 

Light, brighter than anything that could get through his paper doors, woke him. Sharp against his eyes and instead of the soft warm bedding he usually curled up in, his body was poked by sharp twigs and leaves. The only warmth; a boiling heat against his back and tight around his waist. He groaned, the blue moon high leaving him thoroughly sleepy and achy and…  
He felt something shift against his back and suddenly it came back, why he was still out here. Slowly, he began to recognise the heat behind him for what it was, the arch was not that of someone who had spent all night running but someone who spent all night doing other… things.  
He stretched, working out the kinks down his spine as the arm around him tightened with a sleep grumbled behind him. The skin along his neck was pulled, the bite mark stung with it. He winced, but despite the irritations, they felt minor to the knowledge that he had a mate, hopefully a pack and something to look forward to past the next meal or full moon.  
“Ow.” A grouchy voice mumbled into his shoulder. Obito Uchiha. The alpha moved behind him and Kakashi was almost too scared to look at him. Obito leaned over him and grinned down, watching with amusement as Kakashi’s cheeks turned pink, and then an adorable red. Kakashi watched a small smile form around Obito’s lips, knowing that without his usual mask he was an open book and his scars were on display, his blush easily seen. The alpha had some scars of his own, down one side of his face, it made Kakashi a little less shamed about his.  
“Good morning!” Obito greeted sunnily. Leaning down to kiss Kakashi on the nose, causing the red on his cheeks to spread to his ears. “Huh,” Obito whispered, staring down at him, which only made the redness spread. “Cute.”  
“Shuddup.” Kakashi grumbled. Wriggling to push the alpha off him so he could look around. They were still in the middle of the forest, late morning, the mist as deep as the chill. He allowed the fur to grow on his body, to fight off the chill.  
“Do you live nearby?” Obito asked suddenly, seeing Kakashi’s curious glance he shrugged, “I doubt you want to come back to the Uchiha until the bond has calmed and we have to stay together... for now. Um… so…” Obito scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “so…”  
“I do.” Kakashi grumbled, before trotting off into the trees, tail swinging with Obito’s eyes watching every movement. He looked back over one white shoulder and offered the tiniest of smiles. “You comin’?”  
And Obito bounded after him, because no matter what the other Were Creatures called him; Mutt, Mongrel, Hound. He was Obito’s.  
And Obito’s was now his.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and stuff are reallllllyyyyyy appreciated!!!!!!!


End file.
